


It's The Monocle That Makes The Man (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold with a cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Monocle That Makes The Man (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For theasylumsabyss who wanted for season three for Finch to wear a monocle, have a cat and for him to laugh maniacally every time he's on screen.


End file.
